bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Opowieść Zaginionego Agenta
| obrazek= 300px | początek= Powrót z Czerni | koniec= Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida kontra Kūgo Ginjō | miejsce= Karakura, Świat Ludzi |wynik= | bitwy = Powrót z Czerni, Ichigo spotyka Xcution, Trening Fullbring, Potyczka Orihime, Trening Fullbring: Runda 2, Ichigo Kurosaki i Kūgo Ginjō kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima, Trening Fullbring: Runda 3, Ichigo Kurosaki i Kūgo Ginjō kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima i Xcution, Śmierć i Truskawka: Powrót, Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Giriko Kutsuzawa, Tōshirō Hitsugaya kontra Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Renji Abarai kontra Jackie Tristan, Rukia Kuchiki kontra Riruka Dokugamine, Ikkaku Madarame kontra Moe Shishigawara, Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima, Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida kontra Kūgo Ginjō |strona1=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Karin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara *Isshin Kurosaki *Kūgo Ginjō † *Giriko Kutsuzawa † *Riruka Dokugamine *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Jackie Tristan *Shūkurō Tsukishima † *Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki *Wicekapitan Renji Abarai *Kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Kapitan Kenpachi Zaraki *Wicekapitan Yachiru Kusajishi *Żołnierz 3. rangi Ikkaku Madarame *Wicekapitan Rukia Kuchiki }} Opowieść Zaginionego Agenta jest konfliktem mającym miejsce 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, kiedy Ichigo żyje pozbawiony wszelkiej mocy duchowej. Po ataku na jego przyjaciela, postanawia odzyskać moce Shinigami. Konflikt rozpoczął się od dołączenia Ichigo do tajemniczej organizacji zwanej Xcution, której członkowie chcą pomóc mu odzyskać moce. Podczas szkolenia spotyka Fullbringera i byłego członka Xcution, Shūkurō Tsukishimę. Kończy się na niespodziewanej zdradzie Kūgo Ginjō i przybyciu członków Gotei 13, którzy przekazują Kurosakiemu moce. Shinigami walczą z Fullbringerami, a Ichigo dowiaduje się od Ginjō prawdy na temat Odznaki Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Jednak ostatecznie pokonuje go i powraca jako Przedstawiciel Shinigami. Wstęp Ichigo wracając do domu z przyjaciółmi, jest świadkiem napadu. Postanawia pomóc i zaczyna gonić złodzieja. Skutecznie go powala, odzyskuje skradzioną torbę i zwraca ją właścicielowi. Ten serdecznie mu dziękuje i próbuje zaprosić Kurosakiego na posiłek. Kiedy chłopak odmawia, z jego torby wylatuje Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami, taka jaką ma Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424 Ichigo wdaje się w bójkę szkolną oraz spotyka starego znajomego. Niespodziewanie zostaje porwany przez przez swoją szefową do jego miejsca pracy. Do sklepu przychodzi mężczyzna, któremu Kurosaki zwrócił wcześniej ukradzioną torbę. Klient mówi, że chciałby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o pewnej osobie. Mówiąc to wyjmuje na stół zdjęcie Isshina Kurosakiego. Ichigo mówi, żeby nie robił sobie z niego żartów, ponieważ to jego ojciec i wie o nim wszystko. Mężczyzna pyta czy wie wystarczająco o swojej rodzinie i każe mu przyjść do Sklepu Urahary. Kurosaki podąża w wskazane miejsce i widzi wybiegającą Karin. Tajemniczy klient pojawia się i przedstawia jako Kūgo Ginjō.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 425-428 Uryū Ishida spostrzega spacerującego po dachu mężczyznę, który zaczyna uciekać, a pod jego stopami pojawia się dziwne światło. Ishida rusza za nim w pogoni, lecz zostaje zaatakowany. Trafia go do szpitala, gdzie odwiedzają go przyjaciele. Ryūken odprowadza Orihime do domu i tłumaczy, że Uryū został zaatakowany przez człowieka, a jego następnym celem będzie ona albo Sado. Ichigo dzwoni na numer podany na karcie, którą dostał z Ginjō. Rozmawia z Ginjō, który każe mu przyjść do miasta Naruki. Kurosaki pojawia się i prosi mężczyznę o pomoc, ponieważ jego przyjaciel został zaatakowany. Mężczyzna prowadzi go do tajemniczego mieszkania, gdzie wyjaśnia, że ich celem jest przywrócenie jego mocy Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 429-431 Ginjō wyjaśnia, że ich moc polega na wyciąganiu duszy z przedmiotów martwych i manipulowanie nią, a jeżeli przywiążą się mocno do jakiegoś przedmiotu to mogą zmienić go w całkowicie innego, po czym wyjmuje swój naszyjnik i zamienia go w wielki miecz. Mówi, że ta moc nazywa się Fullbring. Okazuje się, że Chad również należy do tej organizacji. Kūgo wyjaśnia, że chcą pozbyć się tych mocy, a jedynym sposobem jest przekazanie ich Przedstawicielowi Shinigami. Ichigo zgadza się im pomóc.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 432-433 Wczesny etap Ichigo zostaje wezwany następnego dnia do Xcution w celu rozpoczęcia treningu uzyskania Fullbringu. Zostaje wciągnięty do domku dla lalek, gdzie jego zadaniem jest pokonać Pana Wieprza. Przedmiotem, którego używa do aktywowania Fullbringu okazuje się Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Zaczyna myśleć z dumą o chwilach kiedy był Shinigami i nagle z odznaki zaczyna wydzielać się energia przypominająca rękojeść Zangetsu, po czym szybko pokonuje Pana Wieprza.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 434-437 Orihime konfrontuje się z Moe Shishigawarą, któremu zlecono jej zabicie. Jednak nie mógł z nią walczyć, ponieważ zauroczył się jej wyglądem. Jednak pojawia się Tsukishima, który wyręcza chłopaka i przebija ją swoim Fullbringiem w pierś. Kiedy na miejsce przybywa Chad i Ichigo, Inoue nie jest ranna, a napastnicy już odeszli. Później Orihime pomyślała o Tsukishimie jak o dawnym przyjacielu.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 438-440 Ichigo rozpoczyna kolejny etap szkolenia, tym razem w akwarium. Jego przeciwnikiem jest członkini Xcution, Jackie Tristan. Kobieta podczas walki odkrywa słabości Fullbringu Kurosakiego. Odznaka zaczyna wariować, a do Xcution przybywa Tsukishima, który przerywa trening przecinając akwarium, z którego wyłania się Ichigo w stroju podobnym do stroju Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 441-444 Kurosaki pyta się go kim jest, ale Chad stwierdza, że jego kolega nic nie wie o Tsukishimie, więc postanawia go zaatakować. Po wielkim wybuchu, Sado rozmawia z Ginjō, że Ichigo nie może się jeszcze dowiedzieć, że Tsukishima zaatakował Orihime. Jednak Kurosaki to usłyszał i wdał się w walkę. Chłopak używa Bringer Light, jednak przegrywa. Z pomocą przychodzi mu Kūgo, który zaczyna walczyć z Tsukishimą. Ichigo nadal próbuje walczyć, lecz zostaje odizolowany przy pomocy Fullbringu Yukio, Invaders Must Die. Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 445-446 Środkowy etap Uryū prosi Orihime by ta wyleczyła jego rany, ponieważ wyczuł Reiatsu osoby, która go zaatakowała w pobliżu Ichigo. Kurosaki zostaje przeniesiony do bazy awaryjnej, gdzie za pomocą Fullbringu Yukio rozpoczyna trening w wirtualnym świecie. Sado sprowadza Inoue do Xcution, by ta pomogła w treningu. W międzyczasie, w Sklepie Urahary, Kisuke pyta Isshina czy jest pewny, że chce pozbawić przyszłości swojego syna. Następnie zwraca się do tajemniczego Shinigami by przekazał trochę swojego Reiatsu, a wszystko będzie gotowe.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 447-449 Orihime przystępuje do leczenia, a Chad trenuje w specjalnym pokoju, bo po walce z Tsukishimą, mężczyzna go zranił, ale nie miał żadnego śladu ani bólu. Ichigo zauważa, że od miecza Ginjō nie czuć żadnych emocji. Kūgo rani chłopaka w oczy i skutecznie go powala. Kurosaki mówi, że przecież ich celem było mu pomóc, jednak mężczyzna odpowiada, że ich celem jest jedynie przywrócenie jego mocy Shinigami. Następnie wbija mu miecz w brzuch i mówi, że już czas na śmierć Chada i Orihime. Ichigo wpada w szał i osiąga kompletny Fullbring. Ginjō przeprasza, że musiał odegrać czarny charakter.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 450-451 Końcowy etap Następstwa Odniesienia Nawigacja en: Tale of the Lost Agent Kategoria:Wydarzenia